nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 145
It's Tough Being Such A Stud... is the 145th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu continues to observe Kaori's routine for one of her regular days. He begins to realize that she lives in a world where she has to make herself oblivious of what is happening around her. This forces Ryu to take action and help her out. Summary Kaori announces that they should start strategizing for the election, but the boys get up and, with Ushio taking the lead, head towards the door. Kaori stops them, asking them where they are headed, but Mutta claims that they will head to the bathroom, asking if she would like to tag along. With a blush on her face, she jokingly calls them gross and accuses them of sexual harassment. Once they leave, she turns towards Mikoto, but her only concern is the black tea she requested a few minutes ago. She taps herself on the head, revealing that she forgot. Meanwhile, Ryu continues to observe through her eyes, confirming his doubt that no one pays any attention to her, let alone reveal anything about the election. Noa blames it on Kaori's personality, announcing that no one would tell her anything as she cannot keep her mouth shut. Toranosuke gives up, telling Ryu that they will have to find another way to gather information, but he refuses. As Ryu continues to watch through Kaori's eyes, he watches as she is bullied by everyone. Noa tries to remind him that she, too, was a bully once, and tells him that she is suffering the same fate. After school, Ryu continues to watch, waking up the previously sleeping Toranosuke as he announces that Kaori has a boyfriend, which angers Noa. However, before long, Atsuhito breaks up with Kaori, revealing to her that his current girlfriend discovered that they were in a relationship, and wants him to end it right away. Albeit, Kaori attempts to play it off as a joke. Just then, two boys appear behind her and grab her, yet she still continues to believe that this is all a joke, even after Atsuhito steps on the cake she baked him. He tells her never to come near him again, upsetting her. From a distance, Ryu gets up and says that he cannot bear to watch any longer, disappearing quickly. As Atsuhito tells the boys grabbing Kaori to do as they please, Ryu comes in and kicks him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Scared, the two boys release her and run away. Kaori looks at her savior, but rather is displeased once realizing it is Ryu. Regardless of what was happening, she yells at him for helping, angering Noa. Before she can confront her, Toranosuke puts his hand out to stop her. Ryu confronts her, telling her that he knows she is aware of what is going on, but ignores the mistreatment. She tells Ryu that it has nothing to do with him, but he insists that it does, grabbing her hand and promising to take her to the place where she belongs. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Mind Control *Invisibility Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17